whatever happened to the Dark Dragon?
by ninjadragon5
Summary: a short story i wrote that pokes fun at the last spisode of AD:KL hong kong longs, makes fun of the dark dragon's long adsence from season 1 to season2 and of the director a little bit too.


What ever happened to the Dark Dragon?

Inside Madison square garden, everything is all black; the place is packed with hundreds of people waiting for the concert to begin. There is a huge stage with two long huge speakers on each side and more speakers on top, along with huge screens on either side of the stage. First there is nothing, then some red stage lights start to lightly fade up, along with some heavy metal rock music. The crowd starts to cheer. Finally the stage lights are fully bright and the music is at full blast. Smoke starts to come out of the smoke machines on the stage, filling up stage. Then all the heavy metal band members start to rise out of the smoke. The red lights dance around on the stage and crowd, the crowd goes wild.

The band members are, the drummer is guy with long red braded hair and a beard, as a ripped black shirt with no sleeves and tattoos all over his arms. The bass guitarist is a guy with long blond hair and is wearing a black trench coat. The second guitarist is a guy with long brown haired guy with a black shirt and baggy paints and lots of tattoos and piercing on his as well. But the lead guitarist and singer of the band is different, he is a huge black dragon with a deep blue underbelly, sharp deep blues spines running down is back to the tip of his tail, huge bright red eyes, four long curved horns on his head, a blue boomerang-shaped mark on his forehead and long dark blue hair that drapes down to his shoulders, it used to be short, but he made it long.

Once the smoke disappears a little, the band starts to play. The crowd continues to go wild. The bands first set of songs goes on for a good while, then the concert goes into intermission to give the band and the crowd a breather. The bands heads backstage, puts down their band equipment and get drinks from a cooler.

"Oh yeah! We rock hardcore!" the drummer said.

"Yeah, we are so hardcore!" the bass guitarist said.

" Yeah, I think rocked the house, but I think your tempo was a little off in the last bit there, DD." The second guitarist said as he turned towards the Dark Dragon.

The dark dragon's eyes narrow a little and points at the second guitarist.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you insignificant lower human." Dark dragon said.

The second guitarist looks at him firmly. Suddenly a guy in causal looking cloths walks in the backstage. The dark dragon turns around and sees him, only he could know who the guy is, the director of he show he quite about a year ago.

"Oh Christ, how in the hell did he find me here?" the Dark Dragon said.

The director, Jeff Goode, walks up to the dark dragon and saids "there you are, I glad I found you. Look, I know it's been a while, but I need to ask a favor…"

"No." the Dark Dragon said angrily

"No? But you see…" Jeff said.

" I said no. I not going back on that show, you give a poor role and very poor screen time, you give more screen time to that hunts-what's-his-face, plus you made that stupid American brat win all the time." The dark dragon said.

" Yeah, sorry about that. Look, if you come back now, I promise I will give you more screen time. We need another good villain. It's just the standards of the channel…" Jeff said.

Dark dragon turns his back to him and crosses his arms and saids "screw the standards and screw the show. I refuse any more helimlation."

"I will pay you well for it." Jeff said

Dark dragon turns back around and gets close to the director's face and saids

" There is nothing that your pathetic world can give me that will make me go back on that show."

"How about ten thousand?" Jeff said.

"Add another thousand to that and will talk." The Dark Dragon said.

After a while, the director, Jeff Goode, and the dark dragon finally argued out an agreement.. The dark dragon walked back over to the band members; of course, they are completely confused about what is going on..

"Bad news, guys, after we are done with this concert, I have to leave the band for a little while." The Dark Dragon said.

"Oh, the just fucking sucks! The hell why?!" bass guitarist said.

Then Second guitarist says sarcastically " well that's just great! What the hell are we going to do now?! You are our best singer!"

" I KNOW. You see, this stupid director wants me back on that stupid show…" the Dark Dragon said.

"Yeah? Didn't you say that's where you came from before you joined us, wasn't it a kids show or something like that. " Drummer said.

The dark dragon lowers his head and narrows his eyes, as if painful to say, then says,

" Yes, it is."

Then the second guitarist says sarcastically "oh well, ain't that just freaking great! How is our band going to look if our lead singer and guitarist is on a kids show?!"

" Hopefully I won't be there long and hopefully no word of this gets out and I will be able to met back up with you guys before the band reaches the next city." the Dark dragon said.

"Yeah, you hope." Bass guitarist says angrily.

After the band is done playing in the concert, the dark dragon goes back to Disney studios with Jeff Goode to shoot the last episode of American dragon: Jake long for the second season. Inside a warehouse, on the set of Disney channel show American dragon: Jake long, the camera crew and work crew are preparing for the scene where Jake long and the Dark Dragon fight. The scene is inside the building of where the dragon council is, the set is empty, only Jake and the Dark Dragon are filmed in this scene. The Dark Dragon stands leading on a wall in the very back of the warehouse, away from the set, completely disgusted about where he is. He looks at the crowd and crew near the set. He can see the young red dragon that plays the role of Jake long in the show amonst the crowd. He hopes that he doesn't see him as well because, in one way, he wants his appearing to be a surprise. Suddenly the director, Jeff Goode, walks over to the dark dragon.

"Okay, were just about ready to shot the scene. Did you read the script." Jeff said.

"Hmph" the Dark Dragon said.

"oookkkkaaayyy. Now, the only concern we have is that new look…"

The dark dragon suddenly garbs him by the collar, lefts him up and holds him close to his face and says "touch me and die."

"hmmm…..ok…sure, your fine like that." Jeff said scared.

The Dark Dragon puts him back down and he walks away. They are ready to shot the scene. The Dark Dragon as positioned himself in very far of the room set where he is to emerge from the shadows. Jake long in his red dragon form stands ready for the scene to start.

"Action." Jeff, the director said.

Jake long walks into the scene as if confused about where he is.

And saids "I hope I don't find any trouble in here."

"Too bad, because you just found some." The Dark Dragon said.

Jake expression goes to shock as he stares at the dark dragon slowly emerging from the shadows of the room and saids, "the dark dragon! So you are still alive…"

Then the dark dragon's new look suddenly distracts Jake's attention.

"..Ummmmm….uhhh, what with the new look?" Jake said.

The Dark Dragon narrows his eyes and snarls at him a little. Then there is an awkward pause where they just stare at each other.

"Cut!" the director yells.

The director walks over to Jake and says. "Alright, you see, he as changed his appearance since the last time, so just go with it."

"Umm, ok. Whatever you say." Jake said.

The director goes back off the set and shouts " alright, action!"

"The Dark Dragon! So you are still alive!" said Jake.

"Alive and kicking. Did you really think a few pounds of rubble could stop me?" said the Dark Dragon.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I want to end this here and now!" said Jake.

"Very well then. Strike me if you dare." Said the Dark Dragon.

And then Jake long and the Dark Dragon start to fight. The Dark Dragon starts swinging punches left and right, but Jake dodges them. then Jake starts to get the upper hand, as planned in the scene. Suddenly the Dark Dragon punches Jake hard in he face, making his head slam hard against a wall. It didn't seriously hurt him because the wall is fake, but it still hurt.

"Cut!" the director shouts.

"Oh come on! What the hell is the problem now?!" The Dark Dragon shouts back.

The director quickly walks over to Jake to see if he is okay, Jake gets up, he's a little dizzy, but fine. Then the director walks over to the dark dragon.

"That move you just made could have seriously hurt Jake for REAL." Said the director.

"What do you care? You wanted it to look believable, right? Besides, I get to kill the kid at the end of the scene anyway." Said the Dark Dragon

"ummm…. did you read the script." Said Jeff.

"Evil has no need for scripts." Said he Dark Dragon.

"Well, if you read the script, it said you don't kill the kid at the end." Said Jeff.

" What?!?! This is bullcrap! You told me I could kill the kid this time!!" said the Dark Dragon.

"No, I never really said that, I just said I would promise you more screen time and a better fighting scene." Said Jeff.

"Ah crap! See, this the very reason I quite the show! You always make that stupid American brat win when he's not even half my size!" said the Dark Dragon.

"But it's a Disney kids show, the villain…." Said the director.

"You know what?! Screw this! Screw you! And screw this show!" said the Dark Dragon.

Then the Dark Dragon punches out the camera in front of him, knocking it over, and then goes on rampage, destroying the stage and the camera equipment in a blind rage. The crew is powerless to stop him and flee for their lives. The director just puts his hands in his face with complete disgust. Then Jake walks over next to the director, rubbing his badly bruised head.

" You know, you ought to start screening these guys for these villain roles." Jakes said to the director.

THE END


End file.
